Susie McCallister
Character Synopsis Susie McCallister is a witch and the head counselor on Summer Camp Island. She is the main antagonist who is shown to be often selfish and becoming upset when she doesn't get her way. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown ''' '''Verse: Summer Camp Island Name: Susie McCallister Gender: Female Age: Physically is 15, but her actual age is hundreds of years Classification: Witch, Head Camp Counselor Special Abilities: Magic (Susie's witch status gives her access to magic, which allows her to do things that are seemingly impossible), Transmutation (Capable of turning all monsters on the island into babies), Lightning Manipulation (Able to produce lightning through creating storms), Weather Manipulation (Can create massive storms), Time Manipulation (Was able to reverse time), Duplication (Can make clones of people, including herself), Teleportation, Telekinesis (Lifted a bag of chips into her mouth), Memory Manipulation (Erased the memories of ghost just to keep her away from Betsy), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate and read minds), Wind Manipulation (Able to project large winds), Summoning (Witches can summon beings such as The Time Babies), Fire Manipulation (Certain spells can ignite flames and cause fire to spread), Sleep Manipulation (Caused a baseball to fall asleep through magic), Flight via Spells, and likely many otheers Destructive Ability: Unknown '(Is never shown to destroy anything of signifcance) 'Speed: Unknown '(Never displayes any notable speed feats), '''higher '''through Broom and Magic Spells (Her broom allows her to travel across the island at fast speeds. There also are spells that allow Wizards to grow wings and gain flight) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: 'likely '''High ' 'Range: '''Standard Melee Range normally, Kilometers with Magic Spells 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Susie is a master in the use of magic, is a very manipulative person, always getting her way for the most part. Is implied to have knowledge that spans to even alien planets) '''Weaknesses: None Other Attribute List of Equipment: *'Magic Broom: '''Susie possessesses a broom that can fly at great distances in a short amount of time. She uses this as her main form of transportation, as she's too lazy to walk *'Wand: Susie has a wan of which she can use to focus her power into, for more controlled use of her abiliities. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic: '''Susie is a witch and therefore can manipulate magic, either by herself or by using her wand. In the opening she is seen using Telekinesis to lift chips into her mouth, she has also been seen teleporting, elongating her body parts, reversing time, making clones, flying (through the use of a broomstick), and instantly changing her clothes. Susie can also change her hairstyle at will. '''Extra Info:' Not all abilities listed here Susie herself have shown, but since she's a high ranking wizard and scaling off other wizards, whom she is comparable to both in skill and magical capabiliities, should give her access to these abiliites *Furthermore, Susie may get more powerful as the show goes on. As Summer Camp Island is fairly new thus for now this is Susie's rating Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:TV Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Female Characters Category:Summer Camp Island Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Leaders Category:Wand Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Benders Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Wind Users Category:Summoners Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Unknown Tier